Walcząc z uczuciem
by Eliza381b
Summary: Trzy miniaturki o uczuciu, które Damon żywi do Eleny i na odwrót. Nie są ze sobą w żaden sposób powiązane.
1. Wciąż miałem nadzieję

Podniosłem szklankę do ust. Ale tym razem alkohol nie pomagał. Mógł ukoić mój głód, ale nie mógł sprawić bym o niej zapomniał i przestał tak strasznie cierpieć. I teraz ona znajdowała się zaledwie po drugiej stronie baru. Śmiała się i tuliła do mojego brata, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo mnie rani. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć? Żadnym gestem, nawet mrugnięciem, nie zdradziłem nigdy tego, co do niej czułem. Nie zdołałaby się domyślić. Nie miałem przyjaciół. Wysysałem i wykorzystywałem zwykłych ludzi bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Własny brat mało mnie obchodził. Ale ją kochałem. Od pierwszej chwili gdy ją zobaczyłem. Jej oczy, jej usta… Nawet te kasztanowe włosy… Wszystko było idealne. Tak jak u Kathrine… Ale ona nie była Kathrine. Była inna. Taka czysta, szczera i niewinna. Ale kochała Stephana. Wierzyła w niego. Rajcowała ją ta jego świętoszkowatość. Czemu on był tak cholernie idealny? Czemu to nie mogłem być ja?

Nagle pochwyciłem jej spojrzenie. To była jedna chwila, sekunda, ale wystarczyło, by coś wyczuła. Więc zrobiłem wszystko, by tak się nie stało. Uśmiechnąłem się kpiarsko, wstałem i skierowałem się ku drzwiom. Przechodząc koło Eleny i Stephana, którzy właśnie w tej chwili musieli trwać w beznadziejnie czułym pocałunku, szepnąłem bratu drwiąco do ucha:

- Powodzenia.

Oderwał się od jej ust i spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Damon… Co tu robisz?

- Nie tylko ty lubisz zabawiać się w piątkowe wieczory, braciszku…- Byłem z siebie dumny. Mój ton był szyderczy i lodowaty, jak zwykle. Niczym nie dałem po sobie poznać, że moje serce rozszarpuje cierpienie, kiedy patrzę na to, jacy są szczęśliwi.

Elena uśmiechnęła się do mnie ciepło. Po całej tej sprawie z Kathrin chyba mi współczuła. Spróbowałem odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale nie mogłem. Jej widok sprawiał mi taki ból… Nie mogłem tego znieść. Klepnąłem Stephana po ramieniu i bez słowa wyszedłem. Wszystko się we mnie gotowało. Cały ból jaki odczuwałem skoncentrował się i wytworzył inne uczucie: złość. A złość równała się u mnie z szalonym głodem.

Rozejrzałem się po parkingu. Dostrzegłem niedaleko jakąś kobietę. Natychmiast pojawiłem się u jej boku. Spojrzała na mnie z przestrachem, a ja bez słowa zatopiłem kły w jej szyi. Napawałem się smakiem ciepłej krwi i krzykiem innej cierpiącej istoty. Wiedziałem, że to nie pomoże na długo. A jednak… Musiałem zapomnieć o Elenie choć na parę godzin. Tak było lepiej. Inaczej wróciłbym tam i rozszarpał Stephana na strzępy. A wtedy ona nigdy by mnie nie pokochała.

Tak… ja wciąż miałem nadzieję… Nadzieję na to, że kiedyś mnie pokocha. Jak przed wieloma laty z Kathrine. Wtedy też miałem nadzieję. I źle się to skończyło. Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Musi. Historia się nie powtórzy. Elena będzie moja.


	2. Tak bardzo bym pragnęła

_Kochany Pamiętniku!_

_Dziś zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że… och, mój Boże, jak trudno to pomyśleć, a co dopiero napisać… Ale muszę. Jeśli nie zdołam tego napisać, będzie to znaczyło, że jeszcze nie jestem gotowa, aby to przyjąć. A wiem, że muszę się z tym pogodzić, jeśli mam dalej względnie normalnie funkcjonować. Więc… Kocham Stefana. Ale kocham też Damona. Kocham ich obu. Niestety… To prawda. Już nie dziwię się Katherine, jak mogła postępować, tak jak postępowała. Już rozumiem, co musiała czuć. Jestem pewna, że czuła się tak, jak ja. Rozdarta. Rozdarta między pragnieniem bycia z niesamowitym w swej prawości (wierzę, że w głębi duszy taki właśnie jest) Stefanem, a rządzą namiętności i dzikiej miłości, którą z pewnością jest wstanie obdarzyć ukochaną osobę Damon. Nie wiem jeszcze, co zrobię… Nie wiem, nie chcę postępować pochopnie._

_Dobrze, że wyrzuciłam to z siebie, ale… och, jest mi teraz dużo ciężej. Niepokój, który czuję od kiedy zaczęła się cała ta historia z wampirami, które polują jeden na drugiego, a przede wszystkim na mnie, wzmocnił się dzisiejszego dnia. Boję się, że nie poradzę soie z tym wszystkim. Bo przecież nie jest prostym przedsięwzięciem pogodzić miłość do dwóch ludzi, a co dopiero do dwóch tak różnych od siebie wampirów, którzy na dodatek są braćmi… Czuję, że historia może się powtórzyć (mam na myśli ich miłość do Katherine sprzed lat). Boję się, że nie zgodzą się na dzielenie się mną po połowie, a ja nie zdoławszy dokonać wyboru, najpierw ich zranię, a później obaj mnie znienawidzą. Tak bardzo chciałabym mieć ich obu… Tak bardzo chciałabym, żeby nasza trójka do końca świata mogła żyć spokojnie, w zgodzie i miłości… Ale czuję, że to niemożliwe… Tak się nie stanie. Oni do tego nie dopuszczą. A tak bym tego pragnęła… Tak bym pragnęła…_


	3. Ona nigdy nie zrozumie

Jej oczy barwy czekolady, błyszczące w ciemności, niczym gwiazdy. Jej włosy, długie, gładkie, połyskujące brązowe fale, łagodnie spływające na jej plecy. Jest taka piękna. Tak niesamowicie piękna.

Chciałbym jej to powiedzieć. Chciałbym jej to zaśpiewać. Chciałbym z nią zatańczyć. Wtulić twarz w te miękkie włosy. Szeptać bez końca, jak bardzo ją kocham.

Ale nie mogę. Ona należy do innego. Do Stefana. Mojego młodszego brata. Nieskończenie głupiego i obrzydliwie dobrego wampira, który nie ma nawet na tyle odwagi, by żywić się tym, co jest jego naturalnym pożywieniem- ludzką krwią. Woli wysysać króliczki i wiewiórki, hasając po lesie niczym jelonek, niż złapać jakiegoś żałosnego człowieka za gardło i odebrać, to co mu się słusznie należy. Ale Elena nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że mogłaby żyć inaczej. Nie rozumie, że nie musi wiecznie tkwić przy tym nudnym aniele, zaprzeczającemu swojej prawdziwej naturze. Mogłaby oddać się mnie. Mogłaby zostać moją księżniczką ciemności. Tak byłoby lepiej dla nas wszystkich. Wiem, że wspaniale poradziłaby sobie w prawdziwym świecie wampirów, czyli świecie mroku. Ale ona jest taka naiwna… Tak bardzo zapatrzona w Stefana…

Ściskam trzymaną w ręku szklankę z taką siłą, że kruche szkło rozpada się na kawałki, a rubinowa ciecz zaczyna ściekać mi po palcach. To krew. Krew niewinnej istoty, która była na tyle głupia, żeby oddać swą krew „potrzebującym". Tego wieczoru nie mam ochoty polować na żywe stworzenie.

Powoli unoszę dłoń do twarzy. Czuję ten zapach. Krew. Moje pożywienie. Potrzebna mi bardziej, niż tym marnym ludzkim istotom, którym tlen jest niezbędny do przeżycia. Ale to nie tej krwi chcę. Ta jest tylko i wyłącznie w celu zaspokojenia głodu. Z picia tej cieczy nie wynika absolutnie żadna przyjemność. To nie za tę krew byłbym w stanie oddać wszystko co posiadam.

Bo tego, co płynie w żyłach Eleny, pragnę równie mocno, jak jej samej. Ona jest wyjątkowa. Jej krew również. Wiem to już od pierwszej chwili, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Przez jasną skórę prześwitują delikatne, niebieskawe żyły. Już z daleka słychać spokojny szum krwi płynącej przez wiotkie ciało tej niezwykłej dziewczyny.

- Stefan!- Słyszę wołanie Eleny z przedsionka. Znowu przyszła do mojego brata, idioty. Ale jego nie ma w domu. Poszedł na „polowanie". Choć tak naprawdę z prawdziwym polowaniem nie ma to nic wspólnego. Ale niech mu będzie. Wie, co traci. Kiedyś żył normalnie. No, może nie ŻYŁ, ale to już szczegół. W każdym razie…

Szybko wycieram palce w chustkę, którą skrzętnie ukrywam pod stosami papierów na biurku. Potrzaskaną szklankę wrzucam do kosza, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Oczywiście, trafiam, choć stoję parę metrów dalej. Zmuszam się do przybrania swojego zwykłego wyrazu twarzy, czyli ironicznego uśmiechu i wychodzę do przedsionka. Widzę Elenę, stojącą niepewnie w progu. Rozgląda się na boki, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy może wejść dalej. Śmieję się cicho. Jest tak dobrze wychowana. Taka czysta i niewinna. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że z własnej woli prowadza się z wampirem, którego przeznaczeniem jest żywić się ludzką krwią.

- Nie ma go, Eleno.- Mruczę zjawiając się znienacka tuż za jej plecami.- Za to ja jestem.

Odwraca się zaskoczona i z lekkim przerażeniem spogląda mi w oczy. Jednak już po chwili się uspokaja i mówi, ostentacyjnie się ode mnie odsuwając:

- Spadaj, Damon. Wiesz może, kiedy Stefan wróci?

No tak… Zawsze tylko spadaj Damon i pytanie o Stefana. Nic innego jej nie interesuje. Chce tylko wiedzieć, kiedy będzie mogła zobaczyć się ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Nie wiem, Eleno. Z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem nie rozpatruje wszystkich za i przeciw, trzymając w potrzasku biednego gołąbeczka…- Odzywam się szyderczym tonem. Elena zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę i patrzy na mnie karcącym. Odwzajemniam jej spojrzenie, spoglądając w te piękne oczy twardym, nieustępliwym wzrokiem. Chwilowo nie mogę jej zaoferować niczego więcej. Nie mogę pokazać tego, co do niej czuję. To mogłoby się źle skończyć. Wolę nie myśleć o tym, dla kogo.

- Dobrze, w takim razie przyjdę kiedy indziej.- Odzywa się Elena po chwili. Spuszcza wzrok. W milczeniu odsuwam się nieco i otwieram przed nią drzwi. Wychodzi.

Stoję jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi przed paroma sekundami znikła. „Przyjdę kiedy indziej"… Zawsze tylko te durne pytania o Stefana! Albo „spadaj Damon". Ona nigdy nie zrozumie. Nigdy do niej nie dotrze, że to ze mną powinna być. Mój kochany braciszek już o to zadba…

Zgrzytam zębami. Zmieniłem zdanie. Jednak mam dziś ochotę na coś porządnego. Zarzucam na plecy swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i wybiegam w ciepły półmrok wieczoru. Biegnę z taką prędkością, że ludzkie oczy z pewnością mnie nie zobaczą. Szukam jakiejś miłej, młodej dziewczyny. Przy skwerze niedaleko widzę wysoką blondynkę odpowiadającą moim wymaganiom. Ma na oko dziewiętnaście lat. Przystaję i przybieram niezwykle uprzejmy wyraz twarzy.

- Przepraszam bardzo…- Zaczynam grzecznie.

- Tak?- Dziewczyna obraca się w moją stronę. Jej błękitne oczy i mało oryginalne rysy twarzy wzbudzają we mnie wzgardę. Odruchowo zaczynam porównywać ją do Eleny. Boże, ta dziewczyna jest po prostu beznadziejna. I dobrze. Takiej mi właśnie trzeba. Żałosnej, przez nikogo nie chcianej i zagubionej istoty.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę lustruje mnie wzrokiem. W końcu na jej ustach pojawia się nieśmiały uśmiech, a policzki lekko różowieją. Pewnie porażam ja swoją urodą oraz urokiem osobistym.

Dość już tej gry. Jestem głodny. Muszę się pożywić. I to jak najszybciej. W milczeniu odsłaniam kły i nie dbając już o delikatność, wgryzam się w smukłą szyję dziewczyny. Czuję, jak zwija się konwulsyjnie i szarpie, wciąż mając nadzieję, że to coś da. Ale nic jej już nie pomoże. Chyba w końcu zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i przestaje protestować.

Kiedy czuję się syty, odsuwam się od mojej ofiary i z lubością patrzę, jak kruche ludzkie ciało upada na chodnik.

- Widzisz kochanie, ty już nigdy nie ujrzysz wschodu słońca. A ja nigdy nie zdobędę Eleny.- Szepczę jej do ucha, choć (a może właśnie dlatego) doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest już martwa.

Odchodzę, zostawiając zakrwawione ciało na chodniku. Nie mam ochoty sprzątać. Ludzie są głupi i nie ma szans, żeby ktokolwiek zorientował się, co tak naprawdę zabiło tę dziewczynę. Wkładam ręce w kieszenie. Świeża krew pomogła na fizyczny ból związany z wampirzym głodem, ale bólu w moim sercu nic nie zdoła ukoić. Wiem o tym. Tylko dotyk warg Eleny i jej cichy głos, szepczący, że również mnie kocha, mógłby tu coś poradzić. Ale tak nigdy się nie stanie.

Ona nigdy nie zrozumie…


End file.
